Betrayal & Loyalty
by FallenWarriors
Summary: Phoenix and Violette are high school sophmores that are treated as if they should have never been born. Wil lthat change with the new arrivals who accept them?


Hey everyone! Sry about the other stories...They are sadly neglected TT. I thought up this story while randomly drawing and I might be able to make a real story of this if I change it so it isn't fanfiction...Hop you like I'm working on Chapter 2 now! :D

Phoenix-

Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Hair: black with red, orange, and yellow at tips

Eyes: One eye is purple the other red

Personality: loves anyone who WANTS to be her friend and will do anything to prove herself to anyone's opinion. Many other sophomores make fun of her.

Other: She wears red and black goggles to school

Nickname: She is often made fun of and is called 'ninetails'

Violette-

Age: 16

Height: 6'

Hair: Violet red hair with bands down the right side of her face

Eyes: bright blue eyes

Personality: quiet, quick to snap if you mess with her. She's Phoenix's only friend.

Other: She always wears her hair up and always wears a sweatshirt

Nickname: 'Bookworm'

XxXx

A hand gripped my shoulder and shook me roughly, "Phoenix, c'mon wake up before **they **get you!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up. _Where am I again?_ I thought looking around, "Alright I'm up!" I looked up at my best friend (only friend) Violette.

"Yeah right, like I always have to save you when you fall asleep in math!" she grinned.

I smiled sheepishly, _Riight I'm in math…hello captain clueless…_ "Its lunch period right?" I asked stepping out of the caged space of my desk.

She nodded, "And we might want to get to the roof before **they **mess with us again…"

I nodded and adjusted my goggles self-consciously. We darted toward the roof exit and a foot collided with my knee, my face smashing into the marble flooring, snickers followed. _Too slow… _I thought as I got back up scowling

"Well, well, well. Our little ninetails is try to escape? Tsk, tsk. You should know better than that now."

I glared at him, "Get the hell away from us Hiarou."

"Language Phoenix." His foot made contact with my ankle. I winced still standing my ground. My eyes widened suddenly and I searched the crowd for Violette. I found her around the outside of the crowd being restrained by two other boys.

"Hey you look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted and stuck the side of my face. I fell backwards, my goggles flying off and skittering across the floor. The usual happened always next, my hair stuck up in nine sections, hence my nickname. Everyone howled with laughter. I stood up, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. I made my way over to Violette, kicked the two boys and sprinted for the roof.

I sat up against one of the railings and sniffed heavily. Violette sat next to me and handed me my goggles, "Here. You're lucky I got them when I did…Hiarou was just about to break them."

"Thanks." I muttered and wiped more tears from my face. "Why- why can't we…just be normal for once?" I sobbed.

She stared at me with a pained expression, " I honestly don't know. Maybe…we just weren't supposed to be normal…but hey we're different for a reason." She rubbed my back and let out an exasperated sigh.

A faint warning bell sounded and Violette glanced at me worriedly, "Are you ok? Can you back to class?"

I shook my head, "No. You just go without me, I'll see you 8th period."

She hesitated, but stood up heading for the door, "Okay, I'll see you later…" she closed the door with a _click._

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head into them. I closed my eyes trying to gain control of my emotions. Part of me wanted to get over the situation and be happy with Violette…Another part wanted to beat Hiarou into a bloody pulp until my anger lessened. And another wanted to stay up here all day and cry. I eliminated all of the above. I could never be happy two minutes after every bully incident. If I couldn't protect myself from Hiarou how could I defeat him? And Crying all day seemed childish and depressing to me…

Something touched my shoulder, and I my head snapped up. I almost screamed at the head peering down at me. Holy shit. How did six guys get up here without making a noise?! The guy staring down at me had dirty blonde hair, set up in a mohawk/mullet hairdo, with blue eyes just inches from my face, "Hey are you alright?" He asked sweetly.

I fought the blush that wanted to crawl onto my face. I realized I wasn't wearing my goggles and I put them on quickly, "Yeah I'm fine…who a-are you?" I stood.

"Oh right! I'm Demyx!" He held his hand out and I shook it warmly.

"I'm Saix." The man with blue hair, yellow eyes and a 'X' shaped scar across his forehead.

"Zexion." The grayish purple haired boy said. I noticed he had a book in hand, "My friend would like you." He nodded and continued to read.

"Hi I'm Roxas!" The younger blonde smiled. _He's cute. _I thought.

"I'm Xigbar." One of the two older men said. He had an eyepatch on one eye, a scar that ran down his cheek, and black hair up in a ponytail.

"And that is Axel." Roxas said pointing over at a redhead. "He looks like he's sleeping…" he poked the drowsy boy and he jolted awake. Axel glanced over at me and winked, "Hey I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Sure…?" I answered. He smiled. He had red hair spiked back, more like Sonic the hedgehog's hair except red, green eyes, black upside down teardrop tattoos, and he was almost skinny enough to be anorexic. I blushed.

"So are you all new here?" They all nodded.

Then something struck me, "Wait how'd you know I was up here?"

Demyx frowned, it didn't look right on his face as if he hardly ever frowns, "We saw what happened."

I looked down at my shoes, "Oh. You did?"

"Don't worry we don't think you're a freak…I mean look at all of us!" He smiled. I was shocked. The only person who ever thought I wasn't a freak was Violette obviously. I hugged him, "Thank you!" he laughed and looked down at me.

"Hey Axel?" the redhead looked up, "Can you take her and clean her up?" He nodded. _Wait, I'm bleeding? _I thought touching my cheek. Sure enough red liquid stained my fingers. We headed down to the main floor and Demyx and the rest of the gang went in the opposite direction, "We'll see you later Phoenix!" Demyx called out and the others waved.

"C'mon I have first-aid stuff in my locker." Axel said tugging on my wrist and I followed. We arrived at his locker a couple rooms down from where I was headed next. He look out a band-aid and rubbing alcohol adding to my skin. I winced but loved being cared for like this. "There." He said and put the stuff away and placing the band-aid on my cheek. I smiled and gave him my thanks.

"No problem." He looked around, "So where are you headed?"

I thought for a moment, "Art, room 203."

He smiled, "Me too. C'mon!" He took a hold of my wrist again and took me the next class.

Mr. Burton spotted us as we entered, "Where were you two?"

Axel was about to say something but I cut him off, "Axel got lost and I was helping him find his classes."

Mr. Burton huffed, "Very well, Axel you may sit next to Miss Trinity since you two are already acquainted, bout please have a seat and begin." We sat down and he smiled at him again, And I smiled back.

* * *

So? Didja like it? hate it? Either way PLEASE press the little REVIEW button at the bottom of the page! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! :D


End file.
